Jiraiya
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Jiraiya Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 50/54 Classification: Sannin, Sage, Ninja Destructive Capacity: Building Level+, Multi-City Block Level+ '''with Gamabunta | '''Town Level+ Range: Several meters depending on techniques used Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ Strength: Superhuman+, higher with Sage Mode. Durability: Building Level+ | Town Level+ Stamina: Vey High Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tool, Scrolls. Intelligence: Very High (He knows a lot of seals, expert in infiltration missions and fighting skills) Weakness: He can't dominate the Sage Mode on his own, needing the help of Fukasaku and Shima to use this mode. Power and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Ninjutsu Master -Fire Manipulation -Earth Manipulation -Summoning -Chakra Sensing (Hig-Level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Jiraiya uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. '- ''Rasengan:' A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it. *''Ultra Big Ball Rasengan: A giant version of Rasengan. '- Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode):' The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. '- ''Flame Bullet:' This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. *''Big Flame Bullet: This technique is a senjutsu altered version of the Flamet Bullet. '- Sage Art: Goemon:' This technique is a collaboration technique used by Jiraiya with Shima and Fukasaku. '- Swamp of the Underworld:' By changing the surface of an object beneath an enemy into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. '- Shadow Manipulation Technique:' After infusing chakra into the victim's shadow, the user makes their own body as flat as possible. Then, by becoming one with the shadow, this technique temporarily establishes control over the victim's mind and body. While the technique is in effect, the victim is temporarily stunned and can serve as a human shield. '- Turning intro a Frog Technique:' By touching the forehead of a target and then, according to a mental image the user forms, the target changes into a frog. '- Hiding in a Toad Technique:' The frog is able to dive up to a hundred metres in fresh water, making it especially useful for infiltrating enemy camps that are surrounded by a river or a lake. The stomach of the frog also has a special barrier that obstructs chakra, protecting the user from detection-type ninjutsu. '- Toad Confrontation Chant:' Jiraiya used this technique with the help of Fukasaku and Shima during the fight against Pain. is a sound-based genjutsu passed down on Mount Myoboku. Because learning it requires many long years of training, only the Two Great Sage Toads, Fukasaku and Shima, have the skills to perform it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Key: Base | Imperfect Sage Mode Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninja Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Category:Summoners Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters